7days_choose_your_storyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kirell/@comment-79.101.139.195-20200207220618
The real mystery is that if she is dreaming,I mean if argo,Hilde and others are not really participating and it's just her and she is fighting with herself to indetify who she really is. I mean that this is true because of Bassam,Bassam is bad side of Kirell and he is in that game so maybe other characters are not real too or some are real or they are just test for Kirell and they don't get back to life when they finish their tasks,just kirrel does. So anyways(spoilers) we know that Kirrel's father was beating her mother and Kirrel shoot him,Argo meet her later and trained her for dirty jobs(Killing people).Hilde was her friend who died in car accident. When it comes to Philio I think he is the Doctor who was later watching for her in hospital because she got wounded with bullet. Argo shooted at her because his boss told him to do.As we know Kirrel wounded Argo too. We can see on one of the ending where it says goddes of revenge where Kirrel after she get bullet and pass out she come back and finish Argo. So let's get back to what I was saying first,does other characters participating too? Do they come to life like Kirrel? I would try to explain their meaning in that game. Hilde is her friend,she died in car accident and when she dies Kirrel get letter from her saying she get out(she come back to life) but she is already long dead? I explained about argo. Now Philio. I think he is a doctor,he was seen by Kirrel sitting in front of hospital and he is the one to be seen when kirrel woke up in hospital. Why I think he is doctor is not because of that it's because of his meaning in Kirrel's dream. He was the one who had task to help everyone and dead people were running away from him. Masked man is mysterious character. He die in beggining. Ballam killed him so I think that he is on of Kirrel's victim because Bassam is bad side of Kirrel. And why I think that Bassam Is Kirrel Is not just that we can see Kirrel looking at mirror and seeing Bassam(her bad side),its that when u behave bad in game it relationship with Bassam improves. Oh I need to explain tasks too. Let's start with Bassam(Kirrel's bad side). His task was to shoot whoever wanted to kill him it has meaning when Argo wanted to kill Kirrel and it also explains why Kirrel is bassam. Argo's task was to shoot whenever someones told him to do,it means when boss told him to shoot Kirrel. I explained Philio. And hilde..well I don't know..she needed to give letters to people. I don't know meaning behind that...maybe she wanted to say last thing to Kirrel before she died in car accident or something... So anyways this is it. I think I explained most stuff. This Game Is so brilliant. Peace! -Kovacevic Zdravko